Two Can Play That Game
by Smartie-Pants
Summary: What do you do when the guy you like is the sweetest when you're alone, but a total jerk when he's with the 'guys?' You play hardball.
1. A Little Change Does a Lotta Good

  
I am in no way, shape, or form affiliated with WWFE. All of the characters belong to WWF or themselves. Please don't sue me.  
  
  
  
"What is wrong with him?" Nora Greenwald exclaimed frustrated.   
"Who you talking to, Nora?" Amy Dumas answered walking in to the locker room to find her friend pacing back and forth.  
"AH!" Nora jumped at the sound of the older woman's voice. "Oh, Aims! He makes me so mad sometimes!"  
"Who are you talking about?" Amy asked sitting down on one of the long benches and grabbing a bottle of water. "Is this about Adam giving you wedgies? If it is, I've got something that'll piss him off..."  
"No, it's not him, but if he does that to me once more, I swear I'm going to kill him! Promise you won't say anything?" she asked.  
"I promise."  
"Chris. Sometimes he's the sweetest thing, and then one of the guys will come along and he turns into Chris Irvine, superass. I really like him, Aims, but not when he's being a jerk!"   
"I see! Well, Chris is a sweetie, but he gets like that whenever another body of testosterone is nearby. It's a hormonal thing, seriously. It's one of his quirks."  
"Yeah, and I'm going to smack him upside the head one of these days! I'm seriously starting to doubt he likes me at all..."   
"Nora, you know he does, he's just a wimp and he doesn't know how to tell you and if you feel the same."  
"Aren't I obvious?"  
"Not really. He's a dense guy."  
"Well, I thought I was being obvious, so I guess it's a good things that I'm not... but still!" Nora pouted.  
"Why don't you fight fire with fire?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Get him at his own game, so to speak. If he starts giving you additude, you give it right back to him, that'll get him to notice."  
"Think it'll work?"  
"Yeah, and what's the harm in trying?  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
(Later that evening)  
  
"Amy, I need help!" Nora pushed past her friend to go through her suitcase.  
"I could've told you that... What do you need help with?" Amy snickered.  
"I wanna wear something different, from what I usually wear. Can I borrow something from you?"   
"Whatever fits," she giggled.  
"Not funny."  
Twenty minutes later, Nora finally decided on an 'Amy' outfit. Black leather pants hung low on the hips, with a black strappy tank top cut low.  
"Whoa! Skank alert!" Amy teased as Nora emerged from the bathroom.  
"It's your clothing... and it's perfect!" Nora grinned while looking in the full length mirror. "Shoes, you got any shoes?"  
"Right here," Amy laughed at her friends anticts. This was going to be an interesting evening. Amy knew just how much Chris adored Nora, but his dense side sometimes obstructed his real self to be revealed. Chris always went to Amy whenever he needed 'girl' advice, and she was always willing to give it, especially if it concerned Nora. Amy was the first one to hear about how Chris hadn't felt this good about himself since Nora came into the picture. Amy also knew how much Chris wanted to see Nora show a bit more skin.  
"She's got such a hot body. Why doesn't she show it off a bit more?" he asked her once.  
"Because she doens't want to attract horny little animals like you, but that's obviously too late."  
"AMY! WHICH ONES?!" Nora interupted her thoughts.  
"The black boots. No, not the knee high ones, just the regular leather ones. Yeah, those ones."   
When Nora put them on, she had to be given a quick lesson on how to walk in them.   
"How do you do this?" Nora muttered practicing walking up and down. The phone rang before she could continue.  
"Hello?" Amy answered. "Yeah, we'll be down in a minute." She hung up the phone. "They're downstairs waiting. Let's go knock their socks off."  
"Yeah, if I don't kill myself on the way down first..."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"What is talking them so long?" Adam complained.   
"They're being girls, that's what's taking them so long," Jeff answered.  
"Yes, but you'll have to agree that the finished product is one fine sight," Jay grinned.  
"Oh I agree, my brother!" Matt laughed and the others joined in.  
"So, what's up with you and Nora?" Adam directed his quesiton to Chris.  
"What do you mean? Nothings up," Chris rolled his eyes and caughed trying not to reveal the squeak in his voice when his friend mentioned HER name. Nora was the sweetest and most caring person he'd ever met. Chris was astounded by how friendly she was, and how shy she was sometimes. It made him feel like a school boy sometimes. But, then he remembered that he had the 'rep' to keep up, and he went back to being a 'guy' whenever his friends were near. They all knew how he felt, but he tried to deny it any way. He saw the look of hurt that would be clear in her eyes whenever he brushed her off or made fun of her in front of the guys, and he regretted everything he's ever said that made her pretty smile disappear.  
"Give it up man, we all know you want her!" Matt said.  
"Just as much as you want Amy," Chris shot back and that shut up Matt. They all knew how deeply Matt cared for Amy, but he was to scared of rejection; even though they all knew that Amy returned his sentiments. It made him mad that his two friends just couldn't see that proverbial light.  
"Well, they should be down in a few minutes anyway," Jeff said. And as if on cue, the group of men heard the elevator ding. The doors opened and the guys looked expectantly towards the elevator.  
"Oh my God," Adam was the first one to react.  
Amy and Nora were walking towards them and the look of disapproval obvious in both of their faces as they noticed all five guys blatant stares of shock and in some cases desire.  
"Could you boys please put your tongues in your mouths," Nora put her hand on one hip and all of the guys looked surprised. Chris couldn't stop staring at the once petite blonde who now almost eye to eye with him. What she was wearing obviously beonged to Amy, and he knew he was going to have to thank his friend for buying that top...  
  
Amy stiffled a giggle so it wouldn'r ruin the moment. Amy knew exactly that this would happen, and she told Nora what to say and when. So far so good. They were speechless.  
"So are we going to stand here all night like your trophies, or are we going out?" Nora asked impatiently.  
"Uhhh... we... we're going..."Jay managed to spit out, still shocked at what he was seeing.  
The seven of them went to their seperate cars and the girls were going to ride together.  
"Could you believe the looks on their faces?!" Nora laughed hyserically when Amy started the ignition.   
"That was priceless! I wish I had a camera! Oh man, you should of SEEN Chris drooling at you when you were walking in front of him!" Amy cracked up with her friend.  
"Did you see Matt's eyes pop out of his head when he saw you?"   
"Nah, it wasn't for me. He sees me like this all the time. It was you," Amy blushed.   
"Yeah, okay..." Nora rolled her eyes. Nora wished that Amy and Matt would get together just as much as she wished her and Chris would get together.   
"This is going to be fun, Nor. I'm telling you now, we're gonna have a lot of fun tonight!"  
  
"HOLY SHIT! I have NEVER seen Nora wear that kind of clothing before! She was so hot!" Jeff exclaimed as he pulled away from the curb following Amy and Nora in their rental car.  
"Amy looked hot too!" Jason answered.  
"They both totally reaked of awesomeness!" Adam grinned.  
"What did we say about using that stupid phrase?" Matt muttered annoyed.  
"Hey man, don't get all pissy cuz we think Amy's hot. She is man, and it's your own choice that you're not telling her!" Adam retored.  
"I agree, big bro," Jeff piped out from the front.  
"Hey, leave the poor guy alone," Chris spoke up defensively. Neither of the guys liked how their friends were staring at the two women, but they were right. They held no claim over them. And besides, they were two extremely gorgous women, who were they to stop their friends from voicing it?  
"Same goes for you, buddy," Jason answered.  
"Yeah yeah..." Matt and Chris said in unison. All five of them new that tonight they were in for a helluva night.  
  
  
You like? If so, review it! If no, review it anyway!  



	2. A Light Goes On...

Quick question: Are Chris's eyes blue? I hope so, cuz that's what I said...  
  
  
  
The group was seated at a table in the V.I.P section when they arrived at the club. Chris couldn't keep his eyes off Nora. Her silky hair which was normally in a ponytail, was piled high atop her head and curled. His hands were itching to run through them. He quickly shoved his hands in his pockets.  
"I'm going to get someting to drink. What do you guys want?" Matt asked standing up.   
"Bloody Mary," Jason said.  
"Just get me a beer," Adam said.  
"Virgin Margurita," Nora said and everyone looked at her. "What? I'm not a fan of alcohol."  
"I just want a Coke," Jeff said.  
"Get me a shot of anything strong," Chris mumbled.  
"Aimes, you want anything?" Matt asked.  
"Nah, but I'll go with you and help you bring the stuff," she answered standing up. The two left a moment later and Nora was left alone with the guys.  
"So Nora, why the sudden change of wardrobe?" Adam asked.  
"Just felt like doing something different, you know?" she answered.  
"It's different alright..." Chris said rolling his eyes. He couldn't let on that she affected him so much. 'Relax, Irvine. Don't need to freak out just cuz she looks really hot...'  
"Yeah, like I'm going to take fashion advice from you," she snorted.  
"Burn..." Jeff started laughing. And Chris tried especially hard not to show his surprise. Nora caught him off guard with her snappy remark. What was this? First, the clothing, and now the additude. What was happening? He wasn't disappointed with the change, it was interesting to see her stand up for herself to him, but why now?   
"Ohh... Miss Molly Holly is being mean..." Chris grinned trying to relex.  
"Deal with it," she smiled sweetly and batted her eyelashes. The conversation picked up and the groups soon started talking about different moves, when Nora interupted the conversation.  
"Chris? What is that..." she said staring at him carefully.  
"What? What's what? What are you talking about?" Chris asked confused.  
"That thing... there's something on your face..." Nora pointed to his chind.  
Chris put his hand to where she was pointing and this got the other guys curious.   
"What are you talking, Nor?" Jay asked looking closely.  
"Oh, sorry, that's my fault! There's nothing there. I thought you had some dirt on your chin, but then I realized that you're trying to grow your gotee again,"she said dead seriously.  
The guys snickered and Chris shook his head and groaned.   
"Ha ha! That was real smart, Nor. Did you spend the night thinking about that?"  
"Don't be bitter! Just because you look silly with that dirt on your chin doesn't mean you have to be so snippy," she winked playfully. Chris nearly blanked out. Nora winked at him for the first time and it was the sexiest thing he'd ever seen. Before anyone could respond, Amy and Matt came back with the drinks.  
"What's wrong with everyone?" Amy asked handing Chris his shot.  
"Nora's being a biatch!" Adam grinned.  
"To?" Matt asked sitting down beside Amy.  
"Chris," Jeff answered taking a sip from his straw.  
"Good girl," Amy smiled.  
"I'm getting antsy. Jay, come dance with me," Nora stood up abruptly.  
"Who am I do deny a lady her pleasure?" Jay wiggled his eyebrows and Chris sent him a menacing look.  
  
"Seriously, Nor. Why the leather all of a sudden?" Jay asked when they got to the dance floor.  
"I wanted to make that shmuck stand up and notice me," she answered.  
"And you did an amazing job at that. Chris is dying back there."  
"I know. I guess it's a kind of payback for all the times he's been a snot to me. I must say, I am enjoying it. But my insults aren't that great."  
"Don't worry, you're doing a fine job at what you're doing. Believe me, Chris is back there slamming his head against the table."  
  
As soon as Nora and Jay disappeared, Chris smacked his head against the table.  
"Whoa, man! Watch it, you nearly made me spill my drink," Adam groaned.  
"Amy, what's this all about?" Chris asked desperately.  
"What's what all about?" Amy asked innocently.  
"You know exactly what I'm talking about! Why is Nora dressed like that... and acting like that?"  
"Dressing and acting like what?"  
"Different! I'm dying over here!"  
"Have you ever tried being nice to her?"  
"I am nice to her!"  
"When you're around the rest of us, I mean. We all know you like her, so stop acting like such a macho ass," Amy rolled her eyes.  
"I'm not a macho ass. Am I?"  
"You are the king of macho asses, mi amigo!" Jeff answered.  
"Yeah, we know how you feel about her, so you can stop pretending, Chris. You'll just make her mad," Matt told his friend.  
"But...."  
"But nothing. Stop being a shmuck, and start acting normal around her," Amy cut off her friend. "Now who wants to dance?"  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Jay returned to the table ten minutes later sans (without) Nora.  
"Where's Nora?" Chris asked as his friend sat down.  
"Dancing with some tall, dark, handsome guy. I'm telling you, that guys had sleeze written all over him..."   
"Then why'd you let her dance with him?" Chris yelled. Since the music was loud, it didn't make a difference.  
"Because when he asked to cut in, she said yes before I could say anything. I'm not her boyfriend, she can dance with anyone she wants. That guy, man... he reminded me of Rico Suave..."  
"So she's dancing with some Latin Lover type guy?" Jeff asked.  
"Yep, and last I saw, she was having a real nice time." Chris sat there fuming. She was doing this on purpose. She knew how he felt about her, and she was getting back at him for being such an ass. No, that wasn't it. He was just being an overprotective, and jealous guy. Everyone was right, he had no claim over her, and it was his own fault. But that still didn't mean that he would just sit around and let her dance with some guy.  
"Here comes Matt. Where's Amy?" Adam asked as Matt approached the table not looking happy.  
"Still dancing," he muttered scowling. Adam, Jay and Jeff burst out laughing and didn't stop for a good five minutes.  
"What's so damn funny?" Matt asked still upset.  
"Nora's doing the same thing," Chris answered when none of the three guys would stop laughing.   
"Oh. I don't see anything funny about that."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"So, you come here a lot?"  
"Not really. I'm just here for a few days, and I thought I'd relax and have a night out on the town," Nora answered her dance partners question. They had been dancing for five minutes, and he hadn't shown any signs of losing interest. She didn't even know his name, but Nora still thought the man in front of her was one of the best looking men she had ever seen.  
"Do you mind if I ask you your name?"  
"I'm Nora. And who might you be?"  
"I'm Enrique."   
'How fitting,' Nora giggled to herself. She was surprised when he interupted her and Jay dancing, and even more suprised when he asked if he could cut in. Before Jay could answer, and before she could think, Nora said yes and smiled at Jay. He just grinned and walked away shaking his head muttering something about how he can't wait to tell everyone at the table. Nora continued dancing with Enrique for five minutes before she spotted a flash of blonde hair. Thinking it was Jay coming back for her, she saught him out. The moment couldn't have been any more of a cliche. When she found the blonde, Nora found that it wasn't Jay. It was Chris, staring at her from across the dance floor, with a hypnotic look in his blue eyes.  
"Nora, what is it?" Enrique asked when she stopped dancing.  
"Oh, sorry, my mind wandered... sorry about that!" she snapped back and looked at the tall man in front of her. Enrique shrugged it off and they continued dancing. A moment later Nora saw that same flash of blonde, but this time with another blonde head, much shorter than the other. She turned her in time to see Chris dancing with a drop dead grogeous woman. 


	3. Anything You Can Do, I Can Do Better

  
  
A sudden and surprising jolt of rage went through Nora and she mentally scolded herself. 'You don't own him, Nora. Get over it!' she yelled inwardly. She still couldn't help but feel a little hurt. She didn't begin to realize how much he really meant to her when she saw the blonde pair having the time of lives. She was laughing, and so was he; they looked perfect together. Instead of wanting to cry, which she would've normally done, she only got madder. 'Two can play this game,' she thought to herself. Luckily for her, she didn't need to think of a way to find another dance partner, since another guy interupted her and Enrique.  
"Mind if I cut in?" a deep and raspy voice said over the loud music.  
"Sure, I guess," Enrique shrugged looking at Nora. "I'll see ya later, maybe."  
"Hey Sugar," the incredibly sexy, and lean man said to her.  
"Hey Sugar, yourself," she giggled out of her own will. It wasn't everyday good looking men lined up to dance with her.  
"I was hoping to get to dance with you, and since that other guy wasn't going away, I had to interupt before I lost my chance. I'm Kevin, may I have the pleasure to know what your lovely name is?"  
"Hmm... smooth talker, I see. I like that," she grinned. "I'm Nora."  
"Well, Nora, I'm going to make sure that this is a night you'll never forget."   
"It already is," she grinned up at him.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Look at that girl go!" Amy laughed when she saw Nora change dance partners. As the night progressed, the men got better looking. "I think I should go dance beside her, maybe I'll get them when she's finished." Matt frowned to himself, and Jay was the only one catch it.   
"Matt, just do it." Jay laughed.  
"Do what?" Amy asked completely oblivious to the blushing man beside her.  
"Nothing. He's just rambling," Matt said quickly before anyone else could say anything.   
"Has anyone else noticed, but whenever Nora gets a new partner, so does Chris?" Adam pointed out.  
"He has? Hmm... didn't notice," Jeff shrugged.  
"Wonder what that's all about..." Jay said.  
"You are all so blind! Don't you get it? Nora is trying to make Chris jealous and vice versa! It's kinda cute, actually. Who would've thought that Nora could play the game of love so well?" Amy snickered.  
"This is a game?" Matt asked with one brow up.  
"Yeah, she wants him to notice her, but she thinks he doesn't. Meanwhile, he's doing the exact same thing, and thinking the exact same thing. They're both so caught up in their own thoughts, they don't realize what's actually happening. That they both like each other!"   
"It's that simple, isn't it, Aimes?" Jeff laughed.  
"Yes," she nodded her head, not finding what Jeff said funny. Adam and Jay on the other hand, found this hilarious, while Matt only blushed. "What's so funny NOW?"  
"Nothing. Someone must've laced their drinks with crack," Matt said quickly.  
  
"So, do you want to get coffee, or something, later on?" the busty brunnette asked Chris.  
"I'm with friends, doll, and we're only here for a bit."  
"Well, we could go back to my place..."  
"I can't doll. Actually, I see a friend. Maybe I'll find you later," Chris winked at the now pouting nameless woman as he walked away and back to the table.   
"How many numbers did you get?" Amy teased.  
"I didn't even ask their names," he mumbled.  
" 


	4. Anything You Can Do, I Can Do Better (Pa...

Sorry guys! I forgot to add the last part, so the beginning is the same until the part goes back to the table after dancing with the "busty brunnette" Whoops!  
  
A sudden and surprising jolt of rage went through Nora and she mentally scolded herself. 'You don't own him, Nora. Get over it!' she yelled inwardly. She still couldn't help but feel a little hurt. She didn't begin to realize how much he really meant to her when she saw the blonde pair having the time of lives. She was laughing, and so was he; they looked perfect together. Instead of wanting to cry, which she would've normally done, she only got madder. 'Two can play this game,' she thought to herself. Luckily for her, she didn't need to think of a way to find another dance partner, since another guy interupted her and Enrique.  
"Mind if I cut in?" a deep and raspy voice said over the loud music.  
"Sure, I guess," Enrique shrugged looking at Nora. "I'll see ya later, maybe."  
"Hey Sugar," the incredibly sexy, and lean man said to her.  
"Hey Sugar, yourself," she giggled out of her own will. It wasn't everyday good looking men lined up to dance with her.  
"I was hoping to get to dance with you, and since that other guy wasn't going away, I had to interupt before I lost my chance. I'm Kevin, may I have the pleasure to know what your lovely name is?"  
"Hmm... smooth talker, I see. I like that," she grinned. "I'm Nora."  
"Well, Nora, I'm going to make sure that this is a night you'll never forget."   
"It already is," she grinned up at him.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Look at that girl go!" Amy laughed when she saw Nora change dance partners. As the night progressed, the men got better looking. "I think I should go dance beside her, maybe I'll get them when she's finished." Matt frowned to himself, and Jay was the only one catch it.   
"Matt, just do it." Jay laughed.  
"Do what?" Amy asked completely oblivious to the blushing man beside her.  
"Nothing. He's just rambling," Matt said quickly before anyone else could say anything.   
"Has anyone else noticed, but whenever Nora gets a new partner, so does Chris?" Adam pointed out.  
"He has? Hmm... didn't notice," Jeff shrugged.  
"Wonder what that's all about..." Jay said.  
"You are all so blind! Don't you get it? Nora is trying to make Chris jealous and vice versa! It's kinda cute, actually. Who would've thought that Nora could play the game of love so well?" Amy snickered.  
"This is a game?" Matt asked with one brow up.  
"Yeah, she wants him to notice her, but she thinks he doesn't. Meanwhile, he's doing the exact same thing, and thinking the exact same thing. They're both so caught up in their own thoughts, they don't realize what's actually happening. That they both like each other!"   
"It's that simple, isn't it, Aimes?" Jeff laughed.  
"Yes," she nodded her head, not finding what Jeff said funny. Adam and Jay on the other hand, found this hilarious, while Matt only blushed. "What's so funny NOW?"  
"Nothing. Someone must've laced their drinks with crack," Matt said quickly.  
  
"So, do you want to get coffee, or something, later on?" the busty brunnette asked Chris.  
"I'm with friends, doll, and we're only here for a bit."  
"Well, we could go back to my place..."  
"I can't doll. Actually, I see a friend. Maybe I'll find you later," Chris winked at the now pouting nameless woman as he walked away and back to the table.   
"How many numbers did you get?" Amy teased.  
"I didn't even ask their names," he mumbled.  
"What a waste!" Adam rolled his eyes. "If you'll excuse me, there's a lovely lady that's looking a little lonely..." He stood up and walked toward a tall leggy red head.  
"Why don't you ask her to dance?" Amy asked turning her attention to the sulky blonde.  
"She's too busy dancing with everyone else...."  
"She's only waiting for one person to ask."  
"Who?" he asked bitterly. "That guy over there?"   
"No you moron, it's you. Geez sometimes, I really don't get what's wrong with you..." Chris ignored Amy and looked at the dance floor where Nora was presently dancing with two guys. "Chris , just ask her."  
"What if..."  
"Ssshhh. Just do it, Chris. No more questions..."  
"But..."  
"For the love of all things sacred, Chris! Go dance with her, or so help me Lord, I will go over there and tell her myself to just run off with one of those guys!" Amy exclaimed frustrated.  
"Don't need to be so snippy..."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Hey fellahs, you mind if I cut in?" a familiar voice said. Nora was relieved, her feet were aching, and she didn't know how much more dancing her legs could take. The boots weren't helping the case either.   
She looked over the shoulder of one of her dance partners and found those blue eyes again.  
"If it's okay with the lady," one of the answered.   
"It's okay guys, thanks for the dances," she smiled brightly at them. She had never had so many partners in one night, and it was great. She would have to borrow Amy's clothing more often...  
"Aren't we the social butterfly?"  
"What can I say, if you've got it, you've got it," she shrugged and smiled.  
"And you've got it." Nora blushed.  
"Apparently you do to. How many phone numbers and invitations did you get tonight?"  
"Tons, but there's only one I want," he said looking right at her. It made her heart flutter, and then drop to her knees.  
"Really? Well, that's nice. Are you tired? Cuz I'm pooped! I'm going back to the table!" Nora panicked and rushed to the table.  
Chris soon followed her looking confused.   
"Back so soon?" Jay grinned.  
"Amy, I gotta go to the ladies room. Come with me?"  
"Okay..." Amy looked at the two confused. The two women walked towards the restroom near the back. "So, what happened, Nor?"  
"I freaked, I freaked and I totally blew it! What am I going to do?" Nora wailed.  
"What happened?" Amy asked again.  
"I was doing so well too! I was being cool, like you told me, and then I asked how many phone numbers he got, and he said that there's only one I want, and he looked right at me. You know, that look he gives to people when he's serious, and... I blew it! He hates me now!" shorter woman exclaimed.  
"Hun, relax. Everything's fine. We just gotta go back, and talk some more. To Chris, I mean."  
"He hates me, though," Nora frowned.  
"I can guarantee you he doesn't hate you, now fix yourself, and we'll go back."  
  
"And then she came running here," Chris sighed frustrated. He finally made his move, and she made her move too... away from him.  
"She just got a little scared man, don't need to freak about it. It happens, just give her a chance to calm her nerves," Matt reassured Chris.  
"It's not like attacked her, or anything. Why'd she freak?"  
"Because she didn't expect it," Jeff answered.  
"She likes you, Chris. We all know it, and you do to, so do something about it," Jay said.  
"I did and..." Chris started.  
"I don't mean at a club, dude. Sweep her off her feet. Chicks totally dig that sort of thing."  
"I don't get it."  
"I know what you can do! Be her secret admirer!" Jeff exclaimed.  
"Yeah!" Jay agreed excitedly, idea formulating in his mind.  
"That's a pretty good idea, actually," Matt agreed.  
"Of course it is! This is what you do..." and Chris listen to everything his friends were telling him.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"He wouldn't even look at me, Aims! I ruined, I really ruined it," Nora groaned rejectedly in the passenger side of their rental. When the two women returned to the table, the guys were acting unsually quiet. She tried to get it out of Matt, but he wouldn't say a word.  
"No, there's something funny about the way they were acting. I've known them long enough to know there's something happening, and we're being left out of the loop..."  
"Yeah, that Chris thinks I'm some horrible person," Nora grumbled.  
"No, it he did, he wouldn't have been there when we got back... There's something else, but what?" 


	5. Secret Admirer

  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
(In a hotel after the incident, like, a few DAYS after)  
  
"Are you sure this is going to work?" Chris asked again.  
"If you ask that once more, I'm going to go medival on your blonde ass..." Adam answered.  
"Yeah, chicks LOVE secret admirers! Not only will Nora know that you really do like her, but she'll be putty in your hands. I'm telling you, chicks TOTALLY dig this stuff!" Jay grinned.  
"So what do I do?" Chris asked holding a single long stem rose in his hand.  
"You go to her door and put the flower where she can see it when she opens it. Knock, and the run away," Matt replied.  
"So, it's like Knicky Knicky Nine Door, but this time I'm leaving something behind?"  
"Basically. Now, Jeff's been down there and people are probably wondering why he's just standing there, so go," Matt gave him a pushed towards the stairs.  
Chris traveled one floor below where the girls were staying and saw Jeff.  
"Took you frigging long enough," Jeff grinned.  
"Yeah yeah," Chris answered.  
"Now go. Steal her heart, buddy."  
  
"Nor, could you get the door?" Amy yelled from the bathroom.  
"Yeah, no need for you to get off your butt and ruin your manicure position," Nora rolled her eyes. Amy had refused to let Nora go to the bathroom because Amy had found that 'comfort spot' that's apparently so hard to find when doing a pedicure. 'Don't see the point in painting toes anyways. They're covered by shoes.' Nora opened the door and found a single long stem red rose in front of the door. She picked it up and looked around the hall way, but no one was there.  
"Hey Nora! Whatcha got there?" Jeff said coming into Nora's line of sight.   
"I don't exactly know. Wait, there's a card. To the sweet and precious Nora: The beauty of this rose cannot compare to the beauty that is you," she read outloud.   
"Ooooh! Someone's got a secret admirer!" Jeff teased and Nora blushed.  
"Do not."  
"So you always find roses at your door with little gushy love letters?"   
"No, that's not what I meant. This must be a mistake."  
"Is you name Nora?"  
"Yes."  
"Do you know anyone else named Nora?"  
"No."  
"Then what's the problem here?! Ooooh.... Nora's got a secret boyfriend! Wait till I tell the guys!" Jeff ran off.  
"Jeff Hardy you come back here!!" But it was too late; he was gone. Confused, Nora went back inside.  
"Who was there?" Amy asked looking up from her toes.  
"Nobody, just this," Nora answered showing her the flower.  
"What's the note say?!" Amy grinned excitedly. And Nora read it to her. Amy sighed and looked at her friend with a knowing look. "I bet you I know who it's from..."  
"It is not! Chris could NOT possibly know how to be this romantic," Nora argued. But who else could it be? Reading her mind, Amy asked the same question. "I have no clue!" So for the rest of the evening, they remained in the hotel rooms, pondering who it could've been.  
  
"Well? How'd she react?" Chris pounced on Jeff as soon as he came into the room.  
"She was shocked and in denile," Jeff answered plopping himself on the couch. "I teased her for a bit, but then she got annoyed so I ran away before she could inflict damage."  
"Is that the reaction I want?" Chris turned to Adam.  
"Yes. First you surprise her, then you woo her, then you trap her, pardon the crudeness of that, and then you tell her."  
"Woo her? What the hell is Wooing?"  
"You make her fall in love with you, stupid," Matt rolled his eyes as if EVERYONE knew that.  
"Well excuse me! I don't see you doing any wooing," Chris answered.  
"Heh heh, that rhymed," Jay snickered.  
"So what now?" Chris asked impatiently.  
"Patience is a virtue my friend. Wait it out a few days. Let her try to guess who it is, give her time to recover, and then surprise her again."  
"Where'd you learn all this stuff?" Jeff asked.  
"Oprah."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Nora was still in a daze. Amy and her couldn't figure out who it could have been. They eleminated Chris, only because they didn't see him as the romantic type; Jeff was out of the question since he already had a girlfriend; Matt was ruled out, only because Nora said so; Jay, Adam and the other wrestlers on the WWF rosters were the only ones left; which is about fifty people.   
"What if it's just a joke?" Nora asked Amy walking through the arena corridors.   
"It's not a joke, Nor. Relax, don't go all postal on me. So are you going to tell the guys yet?"  
"Jeff probaly already did, but they haven't mentioned it to me. But I'm afraid if I do mention it, I might hear something I don't want to hear."  
"I understand, well, I'm dying to know who did this," Amy answered opening the door to the change room.  
"I know, me too. Who..." Nora started but stopped dead in her tracks at the sight before her eyes. In the middle of the dressing room was an enormous brown, fluffy teddy bear, with a smaller identical version in front of it.   
"It was here when I came," Joanie was smiling. "It's for Nora." Nora walked over to the adorable bears and picked up the small folded piece of paper beside them. "To my sweet Nora. I wish I could be as close to you as these two bears. Just like the big bear proctects the little bear, I'll take care of you forever."  
"Who's it from?" Joanie asked. "If you don't mind me asking."  
"We don't know! Nora's got a secret admirer!" Amy couldn't stop herself from squealing.  
"Amy!" Nora groaned.  
"You do?! That's soo cute!" Joanie squealed.  
"Don't tell anybody, though."  
"Oh, alright. But who do you think it is? Is it Chris?" How did Joanie know about Chris? "Oh Nora, don't look at me like that. Like it's NOT obvious that you two are crazy for each other."  
"He's not the type to be so romantic."  
"Hmmmmm.... then who else?"   
"We've been trying to figure that out for a few days now," Amy said.  
"What was the first thing he got you?"  
"A single red rose," Amy answered for Nora again.  
"How romantic! Yeah, I can't see it being Chris."  
  
Later on that evening...  
  
"Hey Joanie! How'd it go? Did she like it?" Chris ran up to the much taller woman.  
"She loved it! This is great Chris, she'll be putty in your hands..." 


	6. The Meeting

Okay, well here's the conclusion of my humble little story. I'll probably write another one that'll go further into Matt and Amy's 'relationship.' Hope you enjoyed it!  
  
  
For the next two weeks, Nora had been spoiled with gifts from her mystery man. The notes only got more romantic, which made it even harder for Nora to figure it out. Half the WWF roster knew who it was from, but nobody wanted to ruin the surprise for Nora. Besides, what kind of a story would this be, if they DID tell her?  
"I'm starting to run out of places to put this stuff," Nora smiled looking down at all the gifts she's recieved. A lot of them had been eaten since there quite a few chocolate boxes, but there were dozens of teddy bears, little trinkets, and an assortment of other things. Amy was just as much left in the dark as Nora. A knock interupted their conversation.  
"Go, see if it's him this time!" Amy exclaimed, just as excited as Nora. Nora ran up to open the door only to find the same thing she's found the first time she opened the door; no man, just an object.  
"It's a note this time. Maybe it's a poem..." Nora sighed flopping down onto the bed.  
"Why don't you read it, nerdy?" Amy laughed excitedly.  
"Okay, don't need to get your panties all in a bunch!" Nora giggled. "To my precious Nora. For weeks, I've been trying to capture your heart, and I feel that it is time. It is time for you to know who I am, in hopes that you'll return the sentiment. If you don't, then I want to tell you what I've felt anyway. For months, I've admired you from a far. Every smile, every frown, every giggle I love. Around you, I feel as if I was complete, and that I'm invincible. Without you, I feel lonely and cold. I cannot ask you anymore then what you're willing to give, but I pray with every inch of my being, that you'll feel a fraction of what I feel for you. It's not only your physical beauty that attracts me to you. It's your heart that I find most attractive. You're the sweetest, gentlest, kindest, most generous woman I know. No matter what happens, you'll always have a tender place in my heart. I beg you to let me love you. Meet me at the bar in your hotel at 8:30 tonight. Wear something formal, and look as beautiful as you always do." Nora looked up at Amy, and both women had tears in their eyes. Someone knocked. They both stared at the door before Amy got up to open the door.  
  
"Hey, what took you so long? We brought food," Jeff said barging in with the rest of the guys following him.  
"What's wrong? Why are you guys crying?" Matt asked Amy alarmed.  
"No, it's not what you think. We're not sad, but Nora's mystery man... he gave her a letter..." Amy began.  
"And he changed his mind and doesn't like you any more? That ASS!" Jay interupted her. The other guys tried not to start laughing, afraid to offend Amy and Nora.   
"No! Not that!" Nora cried out in alarm.  
"That it was all a joke, and it was really Joanie? That bitch!" Adam interupted.  
"Stop interupting, and let us finish!" Amy groaned. "He wrote her such a beautiful letter! I wish someone would write me a letter like that..."  
"Can we see?" Matt asked and Nora handed him the white piece of paper.  
"This guys is really something..." Chris said when he finished reading what he wrote. He got the desired reaction, and he was trying so hard not to blow his cover now. It was hard lying to Nora for the past few weeks, but he kept on reminding himself that it would all be worth it.  
"Don't you say one more word about him, Chris Irvine! He's the sweetest, most kind hearted man I've never known, and I don't want you insulting him!" Nora said on the verge of tears. What was this? Why was she crying now? He didn't even say a word.  
"Nora!! I didn't say anything like that, and I wasn't going to. Now stop your crying, Sugar!" Chri felt bad and he put his arm around the unstable blonde. Then, she began crying on his shoulder; something he didn't expect.   
"Nora, what's wrong?" Adam asked looking scared.  
"Nothing!" she wailed.  
"Then why are you crying?" Jeff asked putting his chips down.  
"I don't know!" Chris stood there looking helplessly at the people in the room while he tried to comfort Nora. He never wanted to make her cry, and if it was his fault, he'd never forgive himself.  
"I think it's time for anyone with a penis to leave the room," Amy said which got a giggle/whimper from Nora. The guys nodded their head understandingly and made their way to the door.   
"Fix your face, Sugar, and make that mystery man wish he hadn't wasted three weeks." This only caused Nora to cry harder. Chris looked at Amy helplessly. She smiled lightly and walked over to get Nora to lean on her, so Chris could leave. The guys were waiting outside for him. "What'd I do?! This was a mistake! She knows it's me, and she doesn't like me!"  
"Chris shut up, she doesn't know it's you!" Jay said.  
"Then why was she crying?"  
"Maybe it's you know.... that time of the month....." Adam trailed off. "Girls get emotional."  
"Adam! Nora was just probably nervous, don't worry about it, man. We all know how she feels," Matt hit Adam and tried to comfort his other friend.   
"I hope you're right, Matt."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Nora, what's wrong?" Amy asked as soon as they were alone.  
"Amy, I still like Chris so much! This guy... he's been so wonderful to me, but I just care for Chris too much! Why can't it be him?"  
"Oh Nora. I was so wrapped up about it, I forgot all about Chris. Well, you can't keep the mystery man hanging. But Chris... Why don't you go meet mystery man at the bar, and explain things to him. Who knows, maybe you'll change your mind about him. But you can't let this opprotunity pass. It's Chris's own fault, right?" It pained Amy to say that, but it was the only choice at this point in time.  
"Maybe you're right."  
"Now let's find you something to wear."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Since neither Nora or Amy had any 'formal' wear, and since there was enough time, the two women went out shopping. Losing all track of time, the arrived at the hotel at 7:30, which left half an hour to get dressed.   
"Amy! Where are the shoes?!" Nora cried frantically.  
"Okay, relax! I'll find the shoes, you just put on the dress and I'll help you with your hair and make up. We can do this!" Amy answered just as frantically. Nora carefully, but quickly, put the dress on. A silk baby blue oriental style dress with a flower and humming bird on the left breast. Amy managed to get Nora to sit on the toilet while she put on some make up.   
"What are you going to do with my hair?" Nora asked looking at the mirror. For the first time in hours, she liked what she saw in the mirror.   
"I got chopsticks, and I'm going to put your hair up in a messy bun and stick them in there," Amy answered sweeping up Nora's white blonde hair. Fifteen minutes later, Nora was ready to go. "You'll be fashionably late."  
"Is that good?" Nora asked.  
"It's perfect," Amy smiled. She felt like her little girl was growing up.  
"Wait. How do I find him?!" Nora asked starting to panic again.  
"Chill, he'll find you. It's okay. This is good... everything is fine. Just breathe!" Two minutes later, Nora walked out of the hotel room and made her way to the elevator. And waiting there was Matt, Jeff, Adam, and Jay.  
"Nora! You look gorgeous! You're gonna knock his socks off!" Jeff grinned giving his friend a hug.   
"I'm telling you, if you're not careful, I'm going to steal you away from here. Brow!" Adam winked at her, and it helped calm her nerves; a bit.  
"Where's Chris?" Nora asked nervously.   
"He's still in the room. He's in the bathroom," Matt answered.  
"Oh." 'It was better this way,' Nora thought to herself. If she saw him, it would only be harder. The elevators door opened, and as they closed, it sealed her fate.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Chris looked at his watch impatiently. Five minutes late. 'What if she changed her mind?' he thought nervously to himself, and he began to sweat. Chris thought of the worst possible things, and was on the verge of running away screaming like a banshee when she walked in. Nora, in her blue dress was like a vision from heaven. Chris sucked in his breath and hid behind a plant so she didn't him. The maitre'd brought her to the bar, as he asked him to, and she sat down at a bar stool. He silently made his way to the beautiful woman, and paused before lifting his hand to tap her on the shoulder.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Nora tapped her fingers nervously against the wooden bar; a bad habit. It was only a matter of minutes before she started chewing on her nails. As she inhaled slowly, a familiar fregrance wafted through the air. It was HIS cologne. Nora bit her lip and held the tears back; it was harder than she thought. What was worse, was she was probably imagining the smell. "Geez, Nora. You are losing it, and it's all silly Chris's fault..."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Chris froze when she started to speak. He nearly forgot what he was doing when he heard his name. So it was true. Everybody was right, and not delillusional. "I thought if I invited you here you'd forget about that shmuck."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Nora whipped around when she heard his deep voice. Behind her was Chris, dressed in a black tuxedo. 'No, this is a joke. This has to be a joke.'  
"Chris?" Nora squeaked. "Is this a joke?"  
"A guy lays out his heart, and she asks if it's a joke," he answered looking disappointed. He wasn't joking. "I guess..."  
"No! I.... Oh Chris!" Nora jumped off the stool and threw her arms around Chris's neck. She started to cry once more; why was she so emotional?  
"Please don't cry, Sugar. I don't like it when you cry," Chris whispered in her ear. "It makes me feel like I've failed you in some way."  
"Chris, you couldn't do that. Even if you tried!" she replied not letting him go. By this point in time, half of the bar was looking at them and grinning since most of them were the wrestlers. Nora had never felt so much relief in her entire life. Of course she felt joy and happiness, and all the other good stuff. When she finally pulled back, Chris kept his arms around her waist. She had never imagined it would end up like this. "It was you all along?" she asked.  
"It was. I was so afraid you wouldn't give me a chance, I wanted to show you that I could be a nice guy."  
"Oh Chris," she sighed hugging him tightly again. "You don't know how happy I am. I almost didn't come because I liked you too much..."  
"You almost didn't come because of me? Wouldn't that have been a story..." Chris teased. Nora continued to hold Chris, it was too good to be true, and if it was a dream, she never wanted to wake up.  
"Did you really mean all those things that you wrote?" Nora asked shyly.  
"Every single word from the bottom of my heart."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Chris could not stop smiling. All of his fears and nerves were calmed when Nora threw her little arms around his neck. He held her, not wanting to forget the feeling of being the happiest man alive. Of course she cried, but she told him they were good tears. He looked over his shoulder and saw Jeff, Matt, Jay, and Adam giving thim thumbs up and silently clapping.   
"What's the crowd?" Amy said from coming up behind Matt and Adam. Her eyes bulged out and her jaw dropped to the ground. When she recovered from the initial shock she looked almost half as happy as Chris felt. "It was CHRIS?" she said turning to Matt. He nodded his head and grinned. "And NOBODY told me?!" Amy gave Matt a good wack in the arm and glared at the rest of them. "I can't believe you didn't tell me! Stupid idiots..." she started beating on the four of them now. Nora turned her head to see what Chris was laughing at.  
"What's going on?"  
"Amy found out and now she's taking out her aggression cuz we didn't tell her." A yelp of pain came from Jay when she shoved the four of them away.   
"Leave them alone now, morons..." she muttered. Nora laughed and Chris sighed and looked down at Nora.  
"So, shall we eat, my sweet Nora?"  
"We shall, my sweet Chris."  
  
  
  
  
THE END!  
I know that the last two lines are pure mush, but hey, what can I say? I hoped you enjoyed reading it, cuz I enjoyed writing it! 


End file.
